The Majin Series: Serah Buu
by silverwell
Summary: Book One. A woman gets kidnapped for a government experiment. As Serah rediscovers herself, she wonders just how big this inhumane project is. Soon, an experiment gets loose and heartache ensues. Formerly titled The Djinn Project. T for violence, language and one scene of partial nudity.
1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:** I can't remember for the life of me the artist for the cover photo/art. If you drew/own it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN GIVE YOU CREDIT! I just ask for a link to a Deviant Art or whatever site you use so I can have others clickie for the artist!

* * *

"Quiet," the old scientist scolded the much younger man in a similarily sheet white labcoat.

They both were leaned over the pink female, unconcious since she was kidnapped a few days ago. They had to keep her unconcious, at least until the transformation was finished.  
The transformation from her typical earthling body to this new body was astonishingly quick. The alien DNA was surprisingly quick in altering a lot of her body. She had lost her hair within minutes of the first dose of the altering syrum. Two more doses later that day, the old scientist had to fend off his colleagues with more doses in fear that it would kill her.

The government wanted weapons...

Her pink skin would've been the most obvious of her transformation, but the growth of three tentacles on her head definitely took the cake. The tentacles went over the top of her head and dangled from about the base of her skull from behind, the middle one being a bit bigger than either of the other two.  
"I think we should wake her now... She'll be more usefull awake," the old scientist stood strait, thinking for a little longer as his younger colleague straitened and kept his eyes on her. Should they wake her while they were in the room or should they take her to a room she wont be able to damage anyone? If someone was with her when she opened her eyes, she may be calmer.

They wanted more than just soldiers...

He looked at the younger man strait in the eyes, "Will you step outside, please? I want to be the first she sees when she wakes." With a gulp, the young man nodded and obeyed. When the door hissed and clicked shut, the old man turned to the glass and nodded to the others he couldn't see.  
A small dose of the syrum to reverse the effects that kept her unconcious was pushed through the IV in her forearm. She slowly came to and with a deep breath and a sigh, she opened her eyes. When she saw the old man, her heart skipped a beat. She didn't remember how she got there, "Who are you and where am I?" she demanded.

"Ma'am," the old man smiled, "Welcome back. I am Jack, one of the head scie-... Er, I'm a doctor." The woman started to sit up but Jack pushed her shoulder down before she could get far. She was strong, very strong, and it took some willpower to not show surprise. Jack silently chastised himself at how surprised he was, he should've remembered how strong she was meant to be. "Please, stay down for now."  
"Why? What's wrong with me?"  
"What's your name?"  
She paused, staring at Jack intently for a moment, "I'm Serah. Where am I?"

Serah's getting agitated, Jack could tell that much. He put up his hands, plams facing her, "Now, now. Not so fast. You've been out for a few days."  
"A few days!" Serah exclaimed. "I need to make a few calls. My job will be wondering where I'm at, and-" she stopped. Serah pushed herself up and hopped off the table. The light above her had been blinding her to most of the room. Now that she could see, she realized she was not in any hospital. The room was more like an interrogation room where police questioned suspects. Glass covered most of one wall, the rest were dark grey and bare except a lone door on the far side from the glass and the IV machine on a pole next to the hard, bare bed. "Where am I!?" She turned to Jack, staring angrily. She tugged the IV from her arm without flinching. Only a trickle of her blood went down her forearm. Serah hadn't seen herself yet, and she was just a glance away with the glass behind Jack.

The government wanted super soldiers of their own...

Jack had made a bad mistake, he shouldn't have woken her yet. Now that she is, her adrenaline must be countering the syrum that had her unconcious. Jack spoke as he slowly moved to her side, "We're in a safe place." His reassurance was cut short. Serah's eyes didn't follow him, she was staring wide-eyed at herself in the glass.  
She felt a power surface from within her. It was immense, wild and untamed. It pushed outwards with such a force, Jack was bashed against the wall and fell limp beneath a shallow, bloody dent. The glass shattered. Serah saw the large shards pierce three scientists as they all slammed into the machines behind them.

Alarms began blaring. The young scientist that was with Jack burst through the door, immediately halted and gawked. Serah stared at him for a moment before turning to the shattered glass window and leapt through it. She was far stronger than she remembered and almost slammed into the machine between two dead scientists.  
"What... have I become...!" She growled. The next several hours was a blur. There were many hallways, bright lights flashing, screams, blood, and Serah wondered if she had been shot at many times.

They wanted soldiers stronger than the Saiyans...


	2. Cooling Off

"Serah...? Serah...!" The voice pleaded as my vision blurred and went blank. I inhaled sharply and sat up quickly. Sweat dripped down my face as the familiar face came into focus. Oh, great, I thought, another nightmare...  
"Is Serah ok?" his big, round and pink face filled my field of view as his childish voice chimed. I sighed lightly, the fresh nightmare still has me half way freaked out.

"I'm alright, Buu..." I smiled gently. "It was just a... bad dream."  
Buu straitened, revealing his girth. He pouted down at me, "Serah has this dream a lot lately. Makes Buu worried."

I suddenly smelled breakfast. Buu must be really worried about me to be missing a meal. "I-I'm alright," I insisted. My voice shook a little, betraying my assurance. Buu wrapped his arms around me before another word could be said. I wouldn't have protested, his hugs were always welcome and comforting. I wrapped my arms around his head, my small breasts squishing against his chin.  
He started laughing. He had to start laughing! The nightmare began slipping from my mind and I laughed with him. Mr. Satan yelled from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" Buu gasped and his smile widened. He picked me up, shifted me in his arms, and he carried me to the kitchen.

"I can walk on my own," I said, chuckling. Buu didn't care. He dropped me in my chair and sat in his chair next to mine. The grey-haired Mr. Satan came to the table with a large platter of scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage patties and links, several stacks of pancakes and waffles. I still yet to figure out where Buu puts all the food he eats.  
"You look like you had a nightmare again," Mr. Satan said as he sat down across the table. A quarter of the platter seemed to vanish and immediately reappear on Buu's plate. He began eating vigorously.

"Yeah... the same one," I stared at the gradually vanishing food as Mr. Satan forked some of it on his plate.  
"Nothing more than what you remember?" He forked some food in his mouth and began chewing.  
"Nothing more. I wake up, kill those scientists... and chaos after that," I shook my head, "May we change the subject, please?"

Mr. Satan swallowed, shrugged and spoke, "Well, it's been quite peaceful since a while before you showed up a few years ago... Maybe the Saiyans-" I interruped him, the ends of my tentacles twitching, "Please!" I never liked violence. Hated it. Buu slowed his shoveling, one forkful stopped midway to his gaping mouth for a moment as he stared at me.  
"Ok, ok," Mr. Satan took a deep breath. "It's getting cool outside. I'd go swimming very soon, if I wanted to before it gets too cold."

A swim sounded like a good idea. I love water. I excused myself without a bte to eat and headed for the front door. I looked back before I stepped out of sight. Buu had stopped eating and looked at me sadly.  
The river wasn't too far. A moment to fly, probably about a half an hour to walk it. The powers I have let me fly. These powers, I'm told, is the channeling of Ki. Buu's friends taught me about it. I did some training with Gohan a few years ago, after stumbling upon Buu and Mr. Satan's home out in the woods. Sometimes, Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan come by to visit.

I almost miss the river, thinking back on the last time they visited. It's been a few months, but school is about to start for Pan. She's in high school now.  
The river comes up to my neck at it's deepest, but I stuck to the shallows. I didn't get much chance to change my clothes this morning, so I'll just have to take a dip in my pajamas, sweatpants and an oversized flannel. The water washed over my calves as I hopped into the water. The rocks below didn't really hurt, but I imagined they would to a normal earthling. I sat down, crossed my legs and looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't quite above the trees yet, so I was still in the shade. I closed my eyes and laid back, stretching my legs into the water. A couple fish slapped against my thighs, but they left me alone.

I heard a whooshing and opened my eyes to see Buu standing above me on the bank. He looked worried. I could only smile at him, he only ever meant good. "I'm sorry, Buu." My smile faded.  
"Serah is upset. Buu must make Serah happy." He sat down, pushed his big belly in a little so he could reach his boots and pulled them off with some effort. By the time his boots were free, I had rolled to my side, sighed and watched him. What was this guy up to now?

Buu jumped into the water, making a big splash and I bet scaring the fish for miles. "Buu, I don't think playing will help."  
He frowned, turning to look at me, "What will help?" I stood and stretched. The water was nice, but I felt like I had enough of it. "I just want to relax and think."  
Buu nodded. "Buu will relax with you." He jumped back to the grass, spraying water everywhere. I didn't argue. I actually felt better he was there.

I joined him on the bank and stripped down to my underwear. It was very rare that anybody visited this spot, I had no worries of anyone intruding. I didn't have a bra on yet, but Buu has seen me with less on. He took his baggy, drenched pants off, "Buu should've brought Buu's swimming pants."  
"I didn't exactly bring anything, either," I said as we sat down next to each other. He laid down and I leaned back over his belly. He was so soft.  
Buu's arm rested on my lap. My hands rested on his arm, thumbs rubbing his skin slightly. My mind drifted as I watched the clouds above.

When I finally snapped back to reality, the sun was above the trees enough to light both banks of the river. I was so comfortable I didn't want to move but I missed breakfast. Buu snored lightly and I didn't want to wake him. My stomach protested more when I realized I hadn't eaten dinner, either. With a sigh, I patted Buu's arm, "Buu."  
He woke easily, to my relief. Of course, his first words are "Buu is hungry..." When he saw me, he immediately asked, "Is Serah relaxed?"  
My heart lightened. "Yes," I smiled warmly. "Let's get dressed and go have lunch." I wrinkled my brow a little when I added, "Mr. Satan is probably worried a little..."


	3. Coincedence?

"Look at this," Mr. Satan handed me a newspaper as I ate a leftover pancake and sausage patty. The article that he handed me was titled "SCIENTISTS DIE IN LAB ACCIDENT." I continued reading. It was a mostly vague article about an underground laboratory that blew up in a bunch of explosions, leaving no trace of anything. "Isn't that the place you came from?"  
I gulped and I knew my face paled, I felt the blood drain from my face. Buu stopped eating and stared at me. I nodded, "Yeah..."  
"You ok?" I don't know why he showed me this article. I guess I felt somewhat better. They wouldn't be doing any more experiments, and whomever was there would be put out of their misery...  
Am I miserable...? No, I'm not... Mr. Satan and Buu have been very kind to me when I came to in their home. I care about them, and they care about me.

"Is Serah gonna puke?" Buu's question snapped me out of my revere.  
I shook my head, my tentacles tickling my upper shoulders, "I'm fine. Thanks for showing this to me." I handed back the paper. My mind drifted to the scientists that may have died... and the ones I killed when I escaped. I remember a lot of panic and fear, and not just feeling the overwhelming shock, but the fear of what they had done to me. I wish I could remember more than the first hour or so... and that man that had barged in just after I killed the first scientist. His eyes had locked on mine, briefly. The fear in his eyes...  
Did he have a family? I wonder if anyone is searching for me, though if for justice or because I'm an experiment, I don't know. I hope they consider me dead, but without a body, they may still believe I'm alive somewhere.

I hold a hand on my head, sighing as my head starts hurting. Buu leans to me, wraps an arm around me and offers me a forkful from his plate. I stare up at him and grin, "Buu-" and he puts the fork in my mouth before another word can be said. The ham he fed me is delicious.  
"Thank you, Buu," I wrap my arm as far as I can over his back.  
I should be happy, right? No more experiments, no more people being kidnapped, the world is a little safer.  
I hoped.

Ever since I changed, I realized I needed only about 4 hours of sleep. Buu claimed he needed only five seconds. I doubted he needed so little, but he is an alien, created by some very powerful entity that he said he killed. That's another story I doubted. He's too innocent and childish to hurt anyone, there's no way he could kill.  
Either way, I always fall asleep first and wake up after him when we sleep. He rarely ever moves from his spot, too. He'd still be laying next to me, with at least one arm over, under or in contact with one part or other of my body. For as childish as he is, he's proving to be more and more of a better significant other than my exes. I don't know how I ever ended up with such garbage in my past, but I'm glad I saw their true selves before I moved in with any of those three jerks.  
How odd that I would find an alien to be a far better companion than my own species, before my change. Well, maybe it was more bad luck. I did have a couple good guy friends that were married.  
For most of the last year, I had wanted to go to the city. I wondered what my friends had been up to since the kidnapping. Would they believe me if I told them I was me? My change would certainly be quite a shock, if they did.

Buu and I went deeper into the forest after we ate. There was a summit a good distance away from the house that Buu showed me a few months after I showed up. It offered a beautiful view of the forest and seemed steep enough that humans would need climbing gear to get to the summit. Not that there were even that many humans that ventured out that far.  
We sparred for a while, exchanging punches and kicks about evenly. He always went easy on me, he was a lot stronger. I did manage to land one Ki blast to his chest, but it didn't even phase him. He giggled like it had tickled and went on the offensive. I barely managed to block most of his attacks.  
With one more punch, he knocked me off the edge of the summit. Every time I was in the air, my heart jumped into my throat, even though I could fly. When I got back to the top, I landed next to the boulder near the center of the summit. I was sweating and panting and ready for a break. Of course, Buu was still unphased by the exertion. "Serah ready to quit?" Buu grinned at me.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I need a break." We sat down, backs to the boulder behind us and Buu's arm over my shoulders.

"Serah is stronger," Buu complimented. He sounds sincere.  
"Thanks," I smiled. I felt a lot stronger. The training from Gohan helped a lot, and when his family is here, I always try to get some sparring from them. As I stared over the green and yellowing leaves of the treetops, I felt Buu's eyes on me. I looked at him and he seemed to be curious.  
"How do earthlings make more earthlings?" The question caught me a little off guard. He seemed innocent and serious. When I didn't answer in the next moment, he continued, "Buu asked Mr. Satan and Gohan and Videl and Pan, but they all avoided the question."

"Uh, well..." I stammered at first. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Well, when a man and a woman really like each other, they may choose to... have a baby."  
Buu smiled brightly, "Buu didn't know babies were earthlings!" I was shocked. "Buu thought they were just messy, noisy little pets." I laughed hard enough, my side hurt a little and my cheeks burned. "Why Serah laugh?"  
I smiled up at him, shaking my head, "I had no idea you didn't know."

A loud, frustrated growl and the sound of rocks sliding down the side of the summit caught our attention soon followed by a "fucking shit!" I immediately thought of Jane, my friend I've known since high school. She always cursed like that.  
I jumped up into the air, "Who's there!?"  
Another frustrated growl came from my left, "H-help? Fuck...!" More rocks tumbled as I hurried over the edge. Jane was in climbing gear, clinging to the side of the summit, her long, dark brown ponytail teasing with the gentle breeze.  
"I'm gonna grab you and take you down," I told her. Buu hovered nearby, watching as I grabbed Jane around her torso. She unfastened a clip and the rope attached to her fell away as I pulled her into the air. "Don't struggle," I said as we descended. She kept surprisingly calm.

"Wow, thanks-" she stepped away and gawked the second she laid eyes on me. "I didn't know those Saiyan guys came in pink and... what are those on your head?"  
I frowned, "You're welcome, Ja-..." I stopped myself, but I think a little too late. She stared at me in disbelief, like she realized something.  
"Who are you...?"  
Buu jumped in beside me, floating horizontally, he waved his hand in the air excitedly, "Buu! And that's Serah." Poor Jane. She leapt back in surprise, bumping into the solid rock behind her. I exasperated. Buu saw my expression, righted himself and put his feet on the ground. "Buu is sorry," he bowed slightly to Jane.

After a short moment of looking between us, Jane caught my eyes, "How do you know my- OH MY GOD SERAH!" Her brown eyes widened, "HOW THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" Buu's jaw dropped.  
I held up my hands, "Hey, hey! Quiet down, I-..." I sighed deeply, "It's a long story."  
"Damn fucking right," Jane snapped. "Where have you been, too!?"  
I spread my arms, motioning to the trees, "Out here... Well, in a house. With Buu and his cook." Buu finally closed his mouth, staring at Jane and nodding when I mentioned him.

Jane composed herself, "So, are you two..." she lofted an eyebrow at me suggestively. I didn't connect the dots right away and she added, "Erhem...?"  
I blushed, "Wh- well, uhm... Depends on your implication... What exactly do you mean?"  
Jane grinned ear to ear, pointing at each of us with a hand, "Are there more of you?"  
I guffawed, "Not that I know of!" My laugh quickly subsided, "At least, I... don't think that could work."  
Buu had grown more and more confused by the look on his face. I smiled at him and patted his arm, "It's alright, Buu, I'll explain later." He smiled and nodded.


	4. Humanity?

Jane led us to her truck after me and Buu got the climbing gear down from the side of the summit. "So, you've seriously been living out here with..." Jane glanced over to Buu. He tilted his head, staring back at Jane for a moment. "... him?"  
"His name is Majin Buu, and yeah," I replied defensively. Jane was often standoffish to people she didn't know.  
"You feel different," she said flatly. "Not your physical changes... but something about you has changed." Jane often clamed to have some sixth sense about people.  
"I do feel different..." I said. It was mostly true. My ability to use Ki does make me feel much more powerful.

"Buu thinks Serah is stronger. That what Jane means?"  
Jane heaved her backpack into the back of the truck and turned to Buu. "That sounds about right. There's a power about you, Serah." She turned to me. "So... now that I know about where you've been... What have you been UP to?"

I hesitated. In the last three years? About as little as can be done. "I guess I've been training and keeping an ear open about any secret labs in the news."  
Jane blinked at me, "Secret labs? Like the one that exploded and burned up?" I nodded. Jane looked serious, "There's a lot of conspiracy theories going around that the government is trying to create soldiers stronger than those... say-ens..." She shook her head, "And a whole nother cesspool of conspirators trying to convince the public of alien races with the power to blow up entire planets at the snap of their fingers."  
"I've heard a few of those before I was kidnapped and taken to that lab. I believed them as much as you did. Now, I'm... I think I'm part alien now. I feel it in my bones."

Jane looked long and hard at me, "Do you... miss being human...?"  
I smiled sadly, "Some days, but less and less as time passes. I wouldn't have met Buu, here."  
Jane grinned at me, "I don't see in him what you do, but I'm happy for you!"  
"H-hey..." I started to protest, but she may have been right, she did just meet him. "Thanks."  
With a warm smile, Jane offered, "Can I drop you guys off anywhere?"  
I shook my head, "O... Our house isn't very far." I hesitated. I wanted to invite her over for dinner. By the time she drove there, it'd be about that time. But I felt uncomfortable inviting someone over without first consulting at least another occupant of that house.  
Jane playfully punched me. She was heavy handed and I was surprised at how little I felt it. She said, "Well, maybe you and Majin Buu can come over sometime? I'm still at the same place. Minus that good for nothing man." She smirked, "I got to keep the house."  
A lot must have changed in my absense. Her now ex husband was a lazy slob that hated the fact that she couldn't get pregnant. "I-..." I hesitated. Buu grabbed me around my shoulders and fist pumped the air with the other arm, "Buu and Serah happy to come!"

Jane shook her head, laughing heartily, "Alright... How about Saturday evening?" That's in a couple days. I nodded in agreement and Buu jumped for joy with a gleeful smile.  
I didn't feel like showing up in the city in my current state... at least, not without a disguise. And, Buu, too. There was still a lot of people that wouldn't like seeing aliens. With the news of bountiful conspiracy theories about government experiments, I didn't know if they were still looking for me. I wasn't inclined on returning to the city for any reason, but to see a friend I haven't seen for a few years... I had to make an exception. "Jane, just promise you wont tell anyone else that I'm still alive." She promised. She had always kept her promises.

Buu and I watched Jane get in her truck and drive down the rugged trail. For a few moments, I longed for the things I sorely missed for the first few months after the change. I had grown acustomed to the new life in the nice cabin in the woods. We had power during the day with the solar panels on the roof and relied on rechargable lanturns or the moon during the night. Mr. Satan made weekly trips to the city every Saturday to buy food and bare necessities. Thanks to his fame and success as a martial arts master, he was left with a fortune. I didn't believe he was Hercule at first, but he showed me a bunch of pictures and the few trophies he kept.  
When Buu and I told Mr. Satan about the invite to my friend's place, he hesitated and didn't want us to go at first. It didn't take much convincing, I told him we'd wear disguises and he could do his Saturday supply run while Buu and I visited Jane.

"Alright, alright... But what do you plan on wearing?" Mr. Satan asked. I thought about my wardrobe for a few minutes while Buu gasped and rushed off. I silently opted to wear my favorite hoodie, jeans and sneakers. That would cover all but my face.  
Buu rushed back to the couch with a cowboy hat. He tugged it over the tentacle on his head, put his fists on his hips and nodded triumphantly. I laughed, "You're gonna need a bit more than that... Are you able to make yourself skinnier?" He tried. He genuinly tried, sucking his belly in and puffing his chest. He made himself look like a super muscular football player on steroids. I laughed harder while Mr. Satan guffawed.  
"Come with Buu if you want to live," he mimiced an accent terribly.  
"No...!" I played along. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off the couch, laughing in his normal voice. "Oh, no! You're gonna save me with your hugs!" I wrapped my arms around him as he spun around and sat in my spot. The couch sank under his true weight. As his true girth filled back out, I held on. Mr. Satan had moved to the end of the couch and began reading an old magazine by the time Buu was back to his normal girth.  
I slid to the seat next to him, "Alright, but wear sleeves. You can't be too careful in the city. Eyes are everywhere." My arm on his side of me stayed behind his head and his arm held me close. I swore I saw a serious flicker in his eyes, but he quickly beamed warmly, "What is Serah wearing?"

I pulled myself from his arm, grabbed his hand and led him to our room. I pulled out the hoodie I had in mind and held it up to my body. I was already wearing the jeans and shoes I'd be wearing. He smiled in approval and I hung it back in my closet. The moment I turned away from my clothes, he had me in a hug. "You're very affecionate all of a sudden," I teased.  
"Buu is wondering. Is Buu and Serah a couple?" The question caught me off guard. I couldn't deny my feelings for him were strong.  
I stiffened for a split second but relaxed very quickly, "I guess we are. Why are you asking?"

Buu hugged me tighter with my response, "Buu once read one of Mr. Satan's magazines about women-" I silently wanted to chastise Mr. Satan "-and Buu once tried to make a woman Buu. But Buu couldn't. Buu just couldn't."  
I didn't waste any time getting comfortable in his embrace, remaining silent as he spoke, "Buu was lonely for a very long time before Buu met Serah."  
"I never knew someone like you could exist..." I whispered. I felt human, human desires. I spoke a little louder, "Are you... able to make kids with someone?"  
"Buu doesn't know. Buu never needed to try. Buu never wanted to try."

We didn't try that night. I was feeling high from how human I had felt. Buu didn't bring it up, he seemed very content in laying next to me for the hours I'd be asleep... If he truly needed only seconds of sleep.


	5. Majin, Djinn or Genie?

Three years ago...

I ran as fast and long as I could, to the forest. I don't remember when or where I finally passed out. I must've gone far into the woods, further than I would later realize.  
The first thing I remembered was waking up in the forest, on the banks of a tranquil lake. I slowly got up to sit back on my feet, my head was pounding hard from the effort. I swore I was dreaming at first, and would wake up any second. But waking up would never come.

I figured I would just look around for a bit after my head stopped throbbing. Was the pain my imagination, I would never quite know for sure, but it thankfully stopped after a few long minutes. I didn't know where I was and I had never before gone so far into the forest. I didn't recognize this lake and nothing stood out to me around it.  
Great, I sighed to myself, I'm dreaming I'm lost in the forest...  
Apparently I had gone far enough in to encounter a bear. They're very rarely even that close to the city, but one showed up about half way to the other side of the lake. It must've been about three hundred paces away. It didn't notice me at first, but when it did, it stood and roared.

I stared in disbelief as the bear began barreling towards me. It was fast! And almost on me when I tried running for the forest. I hoped to lose it in the trees, but I instead tripped on a large rock. The bear was over me, about to bring a huge paw down on me.  
As fast as I could, I threw my arm up to block the attack, but I was too fast and over shot the block. It's paw bashed into my chest, and I fully expected it to knock the wind out of me. In a split second, I mustered enough courage to shove the bear back, and to my shear astonishment, I could. The bash stung as I shoved the bear to the water and pushed it down on it's side.

Thankfully, it grunted and decided I wasn't worth fighting, opting to run away. I fell to my knees, staring wide eyed over the lake. I couldn't have been dreaming, the pain from that bear attack felt too real. It would've surely woke me up, coupled with the shock of a bear attack.  
But I didn't wake up... It was reality... which meant I really did murder those people back at that... whatever it was...  
I screamed as loud as I could and dry heaved, leaning on one hand while I held my stomach. I was sickened by what I had done and afraid of what I had become, physically or otherwise.

A few minutes later, I heard the crunch of heavy boots on pebbles. I looked up to see a very large, pink man with a tentacle on his bald head. A line of holes dotted each side of the tentacle and his upper arms. He cocked his head, staring straight at me.  
I tried standing up in my surprise, but ended up falling back on my ass. He moved towards me at an alarming speed, I gasped, my eyes widening, "Wh-who- what are you?"  
He stopped a few steps away and crouched, his belly contorting a little and looking like it shrank a little to accomodate the new position, "Majin Buu!" He pointed to his cheek, smiling broadly. "Is lady a Majin, too?"  
"Majin...?" I blinked at him. "You mean like a djinn or genie?"  
He shook his head, laughing, "Nope! Buu is Majin. Much stronger than djinn or genies." His smile never left his face as he started hovering a few feet off the ground, turning so his great belly was lit by the sun and his tentacle lazily hung from his head.

I stared at him for a moment, fascinated. He's flying? Or is he only able to hover? I gulped, my fascination was replaced by uncertainty and fear. Is he a good guy...?  
"Lady looks like Majin, but lady is too weak to be Majin. What is lady?"  
I was slightly annoyed, "M-my name is Serah... I'm-" I stopped. Am I still human? I looked over at the lake. Was I still pink? I clamoured to my feet, the strange man watching curiously as I rushed to the water and knelt to see my reflection. I touched my cheeks and felt my... my tentacles on my head!  
Majin Buu had joined me, still hovering, but he had turned around to look at our reflections. "Serah is pretty," he said. I was caught off guard. If he thought I was pretty, maybe he wont kill me? If he wanted to... but he had a childishness about him. I looked at him, lofting an eyebrow in disbelief. He added, "Serah looks prettier than the ladies in Mr. Satan's magazine."

My first thought was, Wait? What?  
My thoughts must've escaped my mouth. Majin Buu continued, "The ladies in Mr. Satan's magazine."  
"I-..." I hesitated. "Thanks...?" I didn't know what he was getting at.  
"Why did Serah scream?"  
I thought back to the bear, "I was attacked by a bear." I could say that truthfully.  
"A bear? Bear should be no match for Serah. Serah is Majin, Majin can beat a bear easy." He finally put his feet back on the ground and leaned over to lock eyes with me, fists on his hips.

"I did beat him. He ran off."  
He stood straight, "Buu wonders where Serah is from. Buu has never seen Serah before."  
I stared at him and I must've looked about as sad as I felt. There's no way I could go back to the city looking like this. Nobody would believe me.  
"Serah...?"  
I locked eyes with him this time. "Sorry, I... I don't think I can go back..."  
For a couple moments, I thought he looked serious. A large grin tugged his lips, "Serah can come with Buu! Mr. Satan can cook for Serah, too!"

"What? Who?"  
"For Serah, just say Buu." Did he tell me to call him just 'Buu'? He grasped my hand, turned and started flying. I yelled in protest and shock, struggling as my feet left the ground and my heart leapt into my throat. Immediately, Buu lowered enough for my feet to touch the ground, "Serah doesn't know how to fly? What kind of Majin is Serah?" I stared at him, still half terrified of almost being dragged into the sky.  
With a sigh Buu plucked me up in his arms and flew away with me like Superman. I protested at first, but quickly kept my mouth shut and stopped struggling. We were well above the trees and I kept an iron grip around his shoulders the whole flight. I thought it would never end.

I fell to my hands and knees the moment my feet touched the ground as Buu joyfully yelled for Mr. Satan. I took a deep breath and rose as I slowly exhaled. Once I was standing, Buu grabbed my hand again. I felt terrified of flying again, but instead, Buu lead me to the nice house. It was rounded and the shape made me think it looked kinda like a dog.  
A burly, greying man - a human - emerged from the door. He looked surprised when he laid eyes on me. I starred back at him once Buu stopped half dragging me to the door. "Mr. Satan, Buu found Serah by the lake."  
He squinted at me, "I thought Buu was the only Majin... but there's something odd about you."

"Uhm... Hi?" I said apprehensively.  
He cupped my shoulder with a large, firm hand and smiled, "Well, are you hungry? It's almost dinner time." Buu finally let go of my hand and cheered. I wasn't hungry, but I nodded. "Buu, get the table ready." He turned and went inside, Buu closely followed. I gulped and followed. He seemed friendly.

The food went fast. Buu ate almost all of it, Mr. Satan finished his plate, but my plate was still full. I stared down at it the entire time they ate, my mind still whirled with the recent events.  
"Where are you from?" Mr Satan interrupted my staring competition with my food.  
I looked up at him. I didn't know what to say, so I thought I'd just try telling the truth. "The city... but..." Buu was leaning back in his chair, looking very content as he listened. I laid the backs of my hands on the table, staring at my palms and fingers, "I think I was kidnapped and... experimented on."  
"Oh? Start from the beginning."  
"I was going home from work, I worked at an IT company, but I don't remember making it back home. Next thing I know, I woke up in some room, and..." I clenched my hands, "I'm not sure after that. I ran into the forest and woke up by a lake." I felt numb and like I was dreaming again.

"Buu found Serah," Buu smiled warmly. I was silent.  
"You're welcome to stay here for a while," Mr. Satan offered.  
"Thanks."


	6. TKO

"Serah!" Buu called from downstairs. I jumped down the stairs and laughed when I saw Buu's disguise. He held most of his belly in so he could appear much smaller in a super stretchy red top and white pants and he held the cowboy hat he tried on the other day in one hand.  
"You look uncomfortable," I said when I got closer.  
"Buu will manage," he smiled and lead me out the front door. Mr. Satan had just pulled the van up and stopped so we could get in. We clamoured into the back, Buu opting to sit up against the back of the passenger seat. I closed the back doors behind me, crouching so I didn't hit the roof as Buu relaxed into his large form. I joined him, surprised to find the stretchy material hadn't thinned much as I settled between his legs and laid against his belly.  
"Ready?" Mr. Satan asked, peering over at us. We both affirmed ready for the trip, and he drove off.

With my head rested on Buu's chest, I heard his breath and his heartbeat. It was rhythmic and strong, and made me doze off for almost the entire trip. He held his arms around me to keep us from bumping into each other too hard if Mr. Satan drove over rough road and I felt I'd melt into him every time he held me.  
Before I realized how close we were, the van stopped and Mr. Satan put it in park. The guidance system finally said, "You have arrived." Mr. Satan looked over at us, "Here we are."  
I rubbed my eyes, silently hoping I'd be able to sleep tonight after that long nap. Buu surprisingly waited patiently for me to get up and head for the back door and followed me out after I pulled up my hoodie. I think he forgot to slim himself down, but he at least remembered to put on his hat first. My gut churned. Buu looked at me and asked, "Serah?"  
He seemed to notice my sudden uneasiness. I shook my head, "Just a bad feeling. I'm sure it'll pass." With a shrug, I added, "Probably just because I haven't been here in a while." With a farewell, Mr. Satan pulled away and drove off.

Jane had left the front door open. I rang the doorbell and opened the screen door to step inside. "Jane," I yelled. I heard her reply from the kitchen. They layout was very different than what I remembered. The couch was moved to the opposite wall. I swore the tv was a lot bigger and the large speakers were an addition. Buu followed me into the dining room and once he spotted the plate of cookies, he stopped and happily began devouring them. I looked back at him with a scowl and he got the hint, leaving a few of the cookies to continue following me.  
"Serah!" Jane smiled excitedly, rushing over to hug me, "Dinner is almost done." She went to the oven, put on a pair of mitts and pulled out a large pot filled with stew. The delicious smell strengthened, making my mouth water. I didn't have to see Buu to know he was smiling hungrily at the stew.

Once the table was set and the stew was handed out, Jane started the conversation, "I think it's safe to assume you were part of that lab that blew up recently?"  
I nodded, chewing on the soft carrots and beans and swallowed, "Yeah. I don't remember anything, though. I was kidnapped and when I woke up... I'd rather not recount what happened next."  
"Serah met Buu," Buu chimmed in. He had already eaten most of what he'd normally eaten for dinner before we left. We didn't want him to go hungry, but at the same time, didn't want to leave Jane with no food in the house.  
I chuckled softly, "Well, yes... I did meet him, but I don't wanna say what happened between waking up and meeting him..."  
Jane nodded and thankfully didn't press the subject, "Since you've been living out in the forest this whole time, do you like it more than the city life?"  
I smiled more warmly, "Yeah, definitely. I love it out there. There's a river not too far from where the house is that we sometimes fish at when it isn't frozen over and eat 'em after cooking 'em."  
Buu licked his lips, "Buu loves makerel."

The conversation continued for a while. Jane said after a domestic dispute, she divorced him and kicked him out on the street with his stuff. She claimed she didn't know what happened to him afterwards. Jane's family had expanded, too. Her two brothers wives each had a kid in my absense and she bragged about how awesome they were so far.  
After a few hours, the sun was set and we had moved to the living room after putting away the dishes and leftovers. Buu surprisingly seemed more interested in the conversation, or maybe he was still just full from eating before.  
When Jane joined us on the couch, she looked serious and tense. My gut churned, that terrible feeling again. Something was going on, or something was about to happen. "Jane, are you alright?"  
She stared at her hands on her knees for a moment, tearing up, "I'm sorry, Serah..." My throat tightened as she continued, "I work for the government, and, "she looked away, "they're after you. I need to turn you in, but... you're one of my best friends, too." She looked up at me, pleading, "They're sending someone to come get you, you need to leave...!"  
My heart dropped, "Jane..." Buu leapt to his feet, starring upwards. He wasn't looking at the ceiling when he did that, he sensed somebody, or something, coming.  
"Serah, stay down, Buu protect!" For a split second, I wondered how they got so close without Buu or I detecting them.

A figure crashed through the ceiling, Jane cursing as she leapt over the couch to hide. The pink man before Buu and I was tall and sported a short, dark brown beard. His green pants were baggy and he had no shirt on. With a cocky smirk, he stared at us and said, "So, is that puny thing the failed experiment?"  
Buu stepped between us, angrily replying, "Buu make you apologize for insulting Serah!"  
The man spat on the floor and flicked his hand to the door, sending a blast that obliterated most of the wall. "Make me," he taunted. He flew out the opening with Buu close behind. I followed close behind, but they were gone by the time I could see the sky. My senses told me they were just out of view on the other side of the house, and very high in the sky. I looked back in the house, Jane started to come out from behind the couch. Before we could lock eyes, I looked up and flew away, towards Buu's familiar Ki. It felt like my heart broke...

They were fast. Faster than I could keep up with. I found them fighting over a few skyscrapers, exchanging blows in a blur, I couldn't tell what was going on. Buu took one to the cheek and he crashed into a building between two skyscrapers. I could hear the collective screams of the people down below. That had to be an aweful surprise, but I was too worried about Buu. The mystery pink man yelled, creating a large ball of Ki and hurling it down at Buu. This man had no consideration for the citizens!  
With all my strength, I flew as fast I could to Buu. As much as I hated fighting, he needed help. I almost crashed into the hole Buu made when he landed, thinking that Ki ball wasn't thrown as fast as the man may have been able to. Did he deliberately throw it so slow?  
"Buu," I yelled as I braced for the Ki ball impact. "BUU!" The ball seared my forearms over my head. It pushed down on me so hard, I didn't think I'd be able to hold it much longer.

Buu emerged from a pile of debris and almost smacked his head into the Ki ball. He looked angrier than before as he looked up, then worry washed over his face. His lips moved like he said my name and he quickly stood, taking the Ki ball onto his shoulders and leaping up into the air. I was left behind, staring in awe.  
The pink man appeared between me and Buu, glaring wickedly at me. I gasped as he hurtled through the air at me. I barely managed to block it, my forearms squished between his fist and my forehead. He grabbed my arms with his other hand and threw me up, leapt after me and punched me. I fell unconcious.


	7. The Majin Perspective

"Serah!" I yelled as I saw Serah's body fall to the ground. This guy is pissing me off a LOT! I need to stop this guy, NOW. Since I'm holding his Ki ball... I'd might as well use it! He started coming at me again, and just before he could land a blow, I vanished and reappeared right behind him. He yelled in surprise as I grabbed him. There's no way he could get out of my bear hug while his own Ki ball dropped on him. I shoved him into the ball and they both vanished, silencing his scream.  
"Serah!" I looked down where she was thrown and hurried to her. A crowd was gathered, taking pictures and clamouring to each other. They all backed away as I landed next to her and picked her body up gently. She groaned, but didn't wake. Though I rose back up into the air, my heart only sank.

I suddenly remembered Mr. Satan would be by Jane's wrecked house any moment. With the damage to the house, he would surely just keep driving and return home. I gulped, hoping he wouldn't be too worried. I couldn't waste any more time, I heard a helicopter approaching fast, so I took off into the sky, expecting the darkness to give me the cover I needed.  
I sighed in relief when I looked back and they were very far behind, veering a different direction. Serah needed rest and I thought she'd hate waking up so high in the sky. It's probably too cold for her liking, too.

As I expected, I was home a few hours before Mr. Satan. He didn't even bring anything in with him the first time, he hurried through the door. "Buu! Serah! Please be here!"  
I hopped downstairs and assured him, "Buu is fine." I tried smiling. It was weird, I couldn't smile without my lips quivering back to a frown.  
"And... Serah?"  
I pointed upstairs, "Serah resting."  
Mr. Satan made a big sigh of relief, "Hooo...! Good! Help me bring the groceries in before they spoil?" I complied, though my thoughts stayed on Serah. What was going on? Was she wanted for something? Why did Jane call for that... who was that man that wanted her? I didn't like this at all.

The groceries were finally inside so I hurried upstairs. Mr. Satan had his own way and method of how the kitchen was organized and worked, he'd rather have done it all himself. Serah hadn't moved and didn't look like she so much as twitched. I hovered over her to my side of the bed and laid down on my side next to her, propping my head up with a hand.  
From what she had said over the last few years, she claimed to have been the result of some experiment. When I first saw her, I thought she was a Majin... But that wasn't the case at all. She was an experiment that escaped... But why is she like me - her pink skin, tentacle head and her Ki blasts she has learned had a familiar energy to them.  
I could never understand earthling ways or technology. I was just glad she was safe, no matter what she was.

Serah rolled to her side about an hour later, facing me and opened her eyes. "Buu," she smiled softly at me. Her smile quickly vanished, replaced by a serious look, "What happened?"  
"Buu saved Serah," I explained. "Serah fell and pink man is dead."  
She visibly relaxed and spoke softly, "Buu..."  
I put a finger over her mouth, "Serah no need to apologize. Buu happy to help."  
She teared up and half tackled me, hugging my head and shoulders to herself. I rolled onto my back, laughing and hugging her back. Hugs were always welcomed and loved. "Buu, I..."  
"Hmm...?" I smiled wholeheartedly. She looked down at me and tears dripped down on my cheeks, "Why Serah crying?"  
"I'm just so happy." I had a feeling there was more, but I didn't press the question. I was as happy as she was.

I was happy she came into my life. I had once told her I tried making my own significant other, and couldn't. I had wanted someone like me for companionship, but deep down, I knew I was unique. Nobody else was like me, I was Bibidi's one and only Majin Buu.  
What I never did confess, was that I did try. Once. Just like the evil that was once in me, I tried creating a new Majin. With all my heart I wanted a female Majin, and I gave her all the love that I could... But she wasn't as loving towards me as I thought. She tried seducing Mr. Satan, and almost had him head over heels for her. All that time, I had felt very numb. I was still a good person, but I couldn't feel much love for my friends.  
So, well... I ended up turning her into a dark chocolate bar and eating her. Mr. Satan seemed relieved the ordeal was over.


	8. Chest of Conspiracy

After Buu told me about the fight, I was speechless. Was that man another experiment? Did he come from that destroyed lab, or did he come from another? I really wish I could find out. I wondered what Jane knew, but I doubted I'd ever see her again.  
My best friend turned me over to someone, and Buu was nearly killed.  
Just who was that guy and how was he so strong? Are we still safe here...?

Buu yawned expansively, a rare thing for him to do. I didn't even realize how late it was. It's almost morning and I don't think I had a wink of sleep. Buu didn't sleep, either. Not that I could tell. I watched him yawn and close his eyes. He seemed peaceful, like he was sleeping.  
I didn't make it to six in my head, he popped his eyes open and looked ready for a new day. Maybe he was telling the truth and needed literally five seconds of sleep...? Nah, can't be right...

Today, Gohan made a surprise visit. He knocked on the door just as Mr. Satan had collected all the lunch time dishes in the sink. "Come on in," Mr. Satan hollered.  
Gohan found us in the dining room, looking worried, "Hi, guys. The radar went off yesterday night in the city."  
My stomach churned and I felt the blood drain from my face, "Yeah, something happened." I looked away as Gohan joined us at the table. He glanced between us, waiting patiently.  
"Buu and Serah went into the city," Buu explained. "Fought a man."  
Gohan's jaw dropped for a moment and he looked like he resisted jumping out of his chair in surprise, "What? Who was it?"  
I shrugged and Buu continued, "Buu and Serah don't know."  
I shyly raised a hand, "I was knocked out half way through the fight."  
"Buu saved Serah."  
"He looked kinda like me," I knew Mr. Satan was listening in as he did the dishes. "Pink skin, a long tentacle on his head. Only difference is he had a beard."

Silence hovered around us. Gohan was leaning back in his chair, staring into space like he was thinking hard and Buu leaned on his elbows, head propped on his hands. I folded my arms, staring at the empty flower pot in the middle of the table. I didn't really wanna think about this. I wanted to just live here for the rest of my life without any conflict. But maybe it was bound to come back and bite me, considering what had happened to me.  
There wasn't much more talking other than catching up on the goings-ons in Gohan's family and us. Not much was to be caught up on. Pan was doing great in school and she was bugging Gohan and Videl for a puppy. Before he left, Gohan and I sparred. He said I had gotten stronger, even more than how much stronger I had become the last time he was here. I managed to land a punch to his jaw before it was over. I had a feeling I was going to need to be as strong as Buu if I was going to see to the end of the next real fight. That pink man, I think was a little stronger than Buu, and that scared me.

I took off to the lake where I first met Buu, alone. I snuck out during an early dinner, hoping Buu would be too preoccupied eating to take much notice in my absence. It was as quiet and tranquil as usual, the sun's light was almost gone. The dark didn't hamper my vision too much and the moon was full, making it seem almost like day. I gently dipped into about the middle of the lake, letting the water soak through my clothes. They'd dry off during the flight back.  
The water was cold, but I'd get used to it soon enough. With a deep breath, I completely submerged and "flew" down to the bottom. Using Ki to swim was so much more efficient than flailing like a frog.

I was at the bottom in a short moment and looked aorund. Water plants grew down here, waving to the dances of the fishies. I loved swimming like this. My longest breath was almost five minutes.  
I went around the lake bottom, enjoying the rush of the water over my face and back. My lungs ached for air, but before I turned for the surface, a sparkle caught my eye. It was a small chest, about the size of a large book. It must've not been here for very long because it hadn't sunk into the floor much.  
I grabbed it, hefting it under an arm and turned to the surface. I didn't even stop when I breached the surface, flew a few yards up into the air, and landed on the closest patch of grass. I sat down on the ground, the chest thudding onto the grass next to me. I wasn't even interested in the chest for a while when I looked over the lake. It reflected the sky and the treeline perfectly once my ripples I created settled. Not even the fish seemed to dare disturb the surface of their world.

After a while, I sensed Buu closing in from the summit. He must have been looking for - and found - me. I didn't move. It'd be futile to try hiding from him. He could sense my energy for miles, I thought. Once he felt close enough, I closed me eyes, prepared for whatever goofy entrance he may want to do.  
"Serah," he said and blew onto my face. I opened my eyes to find him upside-down, hovering just high enough so our eyes met. If he was still wearing his cape, I'd have tugged it to make him come down to the ground. "Did Serah go for swim?"  
"Yup. I found something, too," I said. "Will you join me? I wanna see what's inside it."  
"Yay," Buu cheered. He sat next to me as I pulled the chest into my lap. It was full of water, but everything seemed to be in plastic vacuum bags. I held the bags to the bottom of the chest and poured out most of the water before I plucked one out. It had a letter in it.  
I opened the letter and read it aloud. "Serah, I'm so sorry," my throat tightened. It looks like Jane's writing. Buu leaned over my shoulder and read the rest as I read silently, "for doing that to you. The government has ways of keeping its informants under observation, especially those that are so intimately involved with experiments. They've been after you since you disappeared, and though I don't know how you stayed off their radar, but they'll definitely be combing the forest again for you and your friend. By the time you get this, I'll probably be dead or dragged off to their other lab across the state. I shouldn't have let them kidnap you in the first place, and whatever my fate may be, I deserve it. -Jane. PS, inside this box are some news articles, a map of where the labs are, the layouts of the labs and a few tidbits that you may find helpful." Below that is written in bold, "Please stop these experiments!"

My hands were shaking so bad, I almost couldn't read the last line. I felt sick. Buu shifted his weight and held an arm around me. I think he thought I was about to pass out. I sure felt like I was.  
Jane! She... I don't know where she stands. My best friend had me kidnapped! I took a deep breath, lowering my hands to my knees as I leaned against Buu. Then, Jane invites me over like a long lost friend, almost has me and Buu killed... then she sends me this, telling me to stop the experiments.  
Buu didn't say anything for a while, he just held me a little tighter. Finally, "Buu worried."  
"Me, too, Buu," I said.


	9. Respite

Fortunately, the other lab was just a few hours away. Even though I didn't need more than about four hours of sleep, I spent two days studying the maps and the notes that Jane wrote down. There were a lot of cameras, a group of three guards at every entrance around the clock, more guards constantly patrolling the halls on the ground floor and a fence around the facility. Jane made several notes as to which entrance was closest to get to which place. One note was in red, a warning that they had radars to detect Ki in the sky and handheld detectors for the guard stations. Though I don't remember exactly what I encountered when I escaped, I was certain that the lab was on high alert since the fight in the city. I almost over looked a note under the red warning, the radars were a very recent invention and very faulty.  
A helicopter approached the house and my heart jumped to my throat. They'd surely have some kind of detectors in their search parties.

Mr. Satan rushed into the living area looking panicked, "Hide!" I looked around for Buu, but he wasn't in the room. "Buu is at the summit!" I hesitated. "Go, NOW." I turned and ran upstairs, thinking I could escape out the large, round window.  
The helicopter landed nearby, I could faintly sense the humans in it. I silently chastised myself, thinking what if they landed in sight of this window? I huffed a sigh, pushed the window open just enough to squeeze through. The second my feet hit the ground, the window clicked shut, and I bolted to the forest, keeping low in the high grass, browning from their annual death. I leapt past several rows of trees before I stopped to look back. I pushed my shoulders to a tree and looked around. I didn't see or hear anything. Just to be safe, I ran for several minutes that stretched before I leapt into the branches and then to the sky.

I flew fast and hard until I sensed Buu. I didn't sense anyone else, to my great relief, and joined him next to the boulder. He was already standing and he looked like he was just enjoying the view. When he saw me, he smiled warmly, "Buu hoped Serah would get some sleep."  
"Buu," I said with a sigh. I felt like my mind hadn't caught up with my body yet, I was so tired. Buu looked concerned and I continued, "A helicopter came to the house. I don't know what's going on, but I think they found us. We need to leave."  
"Buu not leaving without Mr. Satan," Buu turned. Before he could jump, I grabbed his arm. We stood there, our eyes locked. I knew he saw the sadness in my eyes as well as I could see the sadness in his. "Buu can't-..." he turned his body back to me, tears welling up in his eyes.

I embraced him. It was the only thing I could think of doing. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed. I didn't know what they'd do to Mr. Satan. I didn't want to give Buu a false hope. I let him cry for a little while before I said, "Let's go, Buu..." I tapped my Ki to raise myself a couple feet off the ground, grabbing Buu's hands once they were on my hips and tugged him into the air. I was tired, but we had to leave.  
"Serah is too tired," Buu said.  
"I... can make it," I insisted. However, even just a few minutes in the air, I faltered, almost falling back to the ground. I had no idea where I was leading him to and if it wasn't for his hand in mine, I probably would have fallen.  
Buu tugged me to a stop, moved in front of me and wrapped his arms around my ribs. "Buu knows where Buu and Serah can go. Serah needs sleep." He insisted when I protested, refusing to let me go. I finally obliged, though I doubted I could fall asleep mid-flight.

I surprise myself sometimes. The next thing I know, we are atop the lookout. Conveniently, the current guardian had told us yesterday that he'd be meditating in his room for a few days, and if we absolutely had to visit, we should leave him alone. I always felt like he was watching the couple of times I visited. What was his name? Dende?  
I should've had only about a couple hours of sleep. Buu let me down to my feet and lead me across the plaza, my mind still bogged down from the lack of sleep. We were almost to the door, I hadn't moved fast enough and fell to my knees. Buu pouted and picked me up, "Almost there."  
He led me to one of the bedrooms, straight to the bed and pulled the blankets down, urging me to get in. Without a word, I collapsed into the bed and he covered me. Before I fell back to sleep, I felt him climb onto the other side and wrap me in his arms. I fell asleep almost immediately when I felt the heat from his body.

Mr. Popo woke me up, the sun's light glowed faintly in from the window. "Good morning, Serah. It's almost dawn and I thought you'd like some tea. Master Dende sensed your arrival last night and came out of his meditation chambers."  
I sat up, took the offered cup and he pulled the teabags from the steeped drink, "Thanks."  
"Sugar?" I shook my head. I don't know how he kept the whole place feeling so clean. The beds always seemed like the sheets were washed recently, the floors and tapestries were always spotless and I never found a speck of dust anywhere. I rubbed my eyes and wondered why Dende interrupted his meditation.

I gulped down most of the tea as Mr. Popo paced to the window and peered at the sill, as if searching for any discrepancies or dirt when I realized Buu wasn't in the room. I sensed his presence, and judging on the direction and estimated distance, he must be out on the plaza. I thought Dende was out there, too. The other presence felt like him.  
I quickly finished the tea, sat it on the bedside table and thanked Mr. Popo as I rushed out of the bedroom. I didn't hear him if he said anything, I kept going until I found Buu and Dende outside.

"Ah, good to see you're well," Dende smiled at me. "Buu has explained the situation to me and you two certainly seem to need help. Come, let's go sit down." He led us to a bench. Buu opted to sit on the ground, letting Dende and I have the entire bench. I didn't think it had enough room for all three of us. Dende continued, "I knew I felt something was amiss a few years ago, but I couldn't have imagined someone like you." Was that a compliment...? "My apologies, I mean no offense. Though the evil that Buu brought to the earth is vanquished, I didn't expect any trace of him to be found by earthlings. I thought there was nothing left of him."  
"Wait," I said, interrupting him, "Evil Buu? The same one you guys told me about before?"  
Dende nodded and spoke, "Yes, the same one. Buu used to be more chaotic than how you know him now, but I digress. This other laboratory that Buu told me about must be put to a stop, for I fear that their experiments will get out of hand, or worse. I fear they'll become as evil as the one the heroes defeated."

I gulped, thinking over what Dende told me. From the stories the fighters told me, the world barely survived and earth's memory of evil Buu's rampage was wiped from everyone's memories. Was that pink man that attacked us evil like evil Buu? I was convinced he was and I worried about how many more would be just as terrible.  
My heart skipped a beat, "I just remembered; I left that chest at the house." Buu frowned as I smacked my forehead, "Geez! I should've grabbed it when I took off!" When Dende looked at me with a puzzled look, I explained, "I found it in the lake near the house. My..." I hesitated, "friend put it there for me. It had maps and notes about the facility that still exists."

"Then you should know the place well enough," Dende asked. I thought about it, staring down at my palms on my knees. I couldn't stop studying the maps and notes for two days, but neglecting sleep and most food didn't help my memory.  
With a sigh, I said, "Mostly, yes. I should have slept when I needed it; it would've helped me remember more."  
Dende nodded sagely, "It can't be helped now. At the present time, we should come up with a plan. I've taken the liberty of sending Gohan a message to come here as soon as he could. He's at Roshi's Island, so he'll be a while."

I stood and bowed to Dende, "Thanks."  
"No need, earthling. You've shown so much courage already in the last few years." I was caught off guard. He called me 'earthling.' Was I still human? I've known Dende to be wise, maybe he saw something that I couldn't?  
I wandered away. If Dende and Buu exchanged words, I didn't hear it. I silently wondered how lucky and unlucky I've been, if it even was luck. Was it sheer coincidence that brought me down this path? Whatever the case, I hoped I would live to see the end of my natural life, however long that may be.


	10. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:** This is a bit of a half and half chapter. First part, Buu's perspective. Second part, goes back to Serah.

* * *

 **Buu:**  
Serah turned and wandered away. She looked preoccupied, like something weighed heavily on her mind. Dende and I watched her for a moment. My heart ached, seeing her like this.  
"I hope I didn't offend her," Dende sighed, hefting himself to his feet and leaving us. I've never known her to be easily offended. I rose to my feet and approached her. Her back still to me, I embraced her. I knew she enjoyed my hugs, she frequently said so for a while after we first met.

"Hi, Buu," she said quietly. I felt her relax into me, turning her head into my neck. I relaxed with her, quieting my mind as best I could. Her body fascinated me. Since the first time I met her, she was slowly becoming more and more like me on the inside. Though none of her organs moved, they changed subtly, as if submitting to the changes that were forced upon her and we were essentially still about the same on the inside. I was always glad when I sensed her heartbeat pulsing. I wondered if she could hear mine because I felt like it was in my throat.  
I had been thinking about what had happened over the last week, especially this last night while Serah slept. I felt so overwhelmed with sadness, it made loosing Bee feel almost insignificant. The little puppy I had healed, so he could run away in fear before I turned him into chocolate, just wanted to thank me with dog kisses. I shuddered, fully glad that the evil in me was gone.

"I know you don't get cold up here," Serah spoke again.  
"Buu is glad," I replied. "Serah is here." It was true.  
She nuzzled my neck, holding my arms to herself. Her voice cracked, "I'm afraid..." She shivered. I have become far too familiar with the same feeling all over again.  
"Buu protect Serah," I assured her.  
Serah pulled away just enough to turn face-to-face with me. The fear in her eyes obvious, "I'm not very strong, Buu. What if I die down there?"

I felt like I was hit hard in the chest as my heart dropped like a rock. I wished people didn't have to die, that Bee didn't have to get old and die, that Serah would live with me forever... I sucked in a breath and pulled her back to me, "Serah isn't going to die. Buu help."  
She didn't resist or protest. I believed it, with everything I had, and I hoped she did, too. Deep down, I knew she had doubts. She came a long way in her sparring, but her first real fight was just a few days ago with that... that evil pink man. He wasn't a Majin, he was... just like Serah when I first met her, but so much stronger.

A few months after I found her, I took her to the summit for the first time. She had been in a strange stupor, barely eating and sleeping. She had started refusing to get out of bed, so I thought watching the sunset and fresh air might cheer her up. She hadn't learned to fly yet, so I had to carry her.  
We were there all night once she settled down. I didn't have a clue what was going on in her head, but it cheered her up a lot. She was eating again and wanted to explore more of the forest the next day.  
I showed her to the lake a few months after that and she loved the water, even more when she learned to fly.

I sensed a distant presence. It was strong, stronger than the pink man. However, just as quick as the Ki flared, it disappeared. If Serah sensed it, I couldn't tell. I just held her tighter, knowing that she might be right. She might die before this is over.

 **Serah:**  
I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there with Buu and forget the rest of the world. I wanted to forget what I was and what I've become. Only he mattered... But the more I thought about it, the more I knew I had to finish what the government started.  
But what could I do? I can't just swoop in, drop a Ki bomb on a facility full of people, and fly away. I can't murder more people.

Gohan finally arrived in the early afternoon. Dende, Buu and I joined him outside. He huffed a big sigh and looked like he had flown hard for a while. "Hey, did you guys feel that presence earlier?" After Buu and Dende nodded, Gohan continued, "Did it come from where I thought it came from...?"  
I looked away as Dende said, "It seems we don't have much time at hand."  
After some talking and brainstorming, we concluded there wouldn't be much point in trying to go in disguised. Whomever, or whatever, that presence they mentioned was, would just sense us, no matter whether their radars would pick up our Ki.  
We would have to take the fight to them. It was agreed to go before the next dawn, to at least give us some advantage. After all, they wouldn't know when we are coming...


	11. The Last Wish

**Author's Note:** Another half Serah, half Buu chapter...

* * *

 **Serah:**  
I descended from the night sky, leaving Buu and Gohan in the air, in an attempt to bait that strong presence I felt. Gohan's super saiyan hair glowed brightly. They didn't wait very long before they began following, none of us wanted me to get too seriously hurt if they wanted to attack first and ask later.  
The presence flared intensely and I felt it hurtle towards me. Galvanized, I powered up more as I rushed back upwards. Gohan and Buu flew faster to meet the new experiment half way, but they stopped.  
When I finally looked back down, my jaw dropped upon looking at the pink-skinned man. The grey afro and mustache couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else's. Hercules was abducted and I wasn't there to protect him when it happened. Jane, bruised and bloodied, hung limp in one of Hercule's hands. She looked up at me, locking eyes with me. She suffered a lot.

He laughed evily, "Well, well, well. You've finally arrived. I was getting bored and was about to start murdering the rest of those twigs down there." I stared down at the facility. It had so many holes, it looked like a big metal hunk of swiss cheese.  
Buu stuttered and Gohan blurted, "You've become a monster!"  
With a raucous laugh and smile, "A monster? No, not what she's done!" He held her up, then dropped her. She fell silently, but I couldn't let her fall to her death. I felt remorse for her.

Hercule didn't try to stop me when I flew by him. Behind me, the fight began. I carried Jane down to the ground and knelt over her body, supporting her shoulders and head. "Jane," I stared at her.  
"Serah," she heaved a sigh. "Don't feel bad for me, I deserve this... I'm glad you found that chest; I had hoped you'd return to that lake I followed you to three years ago." She shivered and went limp.  
"Jane? Jane!" I cried. The nearby guards flashed their lights on us, shouting for me to halt and put my hands up. I ignored them and looked up. "KA... MEH... HA... MEH..."

Buu was kicked in his stomach so hard he fell fast. "BUU!" - "HAAAA!" Gohan's blast almost blinded me as I flew to Buu. I landed next to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Buu!"  
He inhaled sharply and coughed, "Serah stay down!" He staggered to his feet and jumped back into the fight.  
They were going at it, full force. I don't know how Hercule was fending off both fighters. I felt helpless watching them.

A door banged open behind me. I almost didn't hear it, but when I turned around, the young man's eyes caught my attention immediately. Those frightened eyes belonged to the same young man that I saw after murdering his colleague. He stared at me for a few breaths and finally spoke, "Serah, there's a way to stop him..."  
I was standing next to him in two long steps. "How?" I pleaded. He flintched and I hesitated.  
"There's an anti-syrum. He destroyed almost all of it, but there's just enough left to stop him. It's been fatal for all the experiments we tried rever-"  
"Where is it?" I demanded.

He pulled a syring with a capped needle from his pocket, "I kept it safe." I took the syring, staring at the green liquid inside. "Please stop him, Serah."  
I stared up at the fight, wondering just how I was gonna get close enough to pump him with the liquid. Buu and Gohan looked like they were slowly losing to Hercule. With a deep breath, I pulled off the saftey cap on the needle, mustered all my Ki and leapt as hard as I could.

"Serah!" Buu saw me, and in the moment he looked away, Hercule sent him crashing back down to the ground with a hammer fist.  
Gohan rushed in, punching Hercule square in the jaw. Hercule reeled backwards as I readied the syringe. Time felt like it slowed as I lunged the needle in his chest and pressed the plunger. Hercule screamed as his eyes bulged. He turned to me, grabbed my neck with one hand and Ki blasted my stomach with his other. Somebody screamed my name as darkness took me.

 **Buu:**  
I staggered over to their bodies and pulled Mr. Satan off Serah. I heard Gohan land nearby, but I was too worried about them both. What just happened? Mr. Satan groaned and remained still, but Serah... she had to have died before she hit the ground.  
A scientist hurried to us and checked Mr. Satan's pulse. "He's dead," he sounded thankful. "Thank goodness this is over, I... wow, what an ordeal!"

"Shut up!" I clenched my fists and pounded them on the ground, causing dust to billow, dusting Serah and Mr. Satan's bodies with dust.  
"Buu," Gohan grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, uh-..." he stammered. I could heal fatal wounds, but... I couldn't raise the dead. So I cried.  
What would Serah and Mr. Satan want me to do now? We came here to stop the experiments. I rose to my feet, shrugging off Gohan's hand. In a moment, I was in the air, well above the facility. I needed to finish this.  
"Buu, no!" I heard Gohan yell when I blasted the building. The scientist near him fell on his rearend, I could see the mortified look on his face.  
It was over...

I sat on my chair, looking out the big round window at home. Gohan helped bring their bodies back, and to the young scientist's insistence, came with us. His name was Mak and he swore he'd never do anything with the government again. Mak had told us he would be executed if the government found him. I didn't really care much.  
After Serah and Mr. Satan were burried last week, I barely moved. Not even for my favorite candy. When Gohan and Krillin brought the Dragon Balls, I think I almost broke the front door to join them outside. I thought the wishes were all used up.

My heart jumped to my throat when I remembered, there was one wish left before the large orbs would scatter and go dormant for a year. Shenron was ready to be summoned again now, after the last wish was made.  
"Hey, big guy," Krillin smiled joyously. "We thought you should have the last wish." He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there." He chuckled nervously.  
Gohan motioned for me to approach the orbs. I did and yelled for Shenron to emerge. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding flash, and when I lowerd my hands, the enormous serpentine dragon hovered over us. "What is your wish?" his voice boomed overhead.

I raised my hands, "I wish for Serah and Mr. Satan to be brought back to life!"  
Several moments ticked by. Finally, "I can bring Serah back. But, the other, can only be brought back in his changed state." I stepped back, heart sinking.  
"Bring back Serah," I pleaded. I wanted them both back, and though I didn't know how or why Shenron couldn't bring them both back, I had to have Serah back.  
"Your wish has been granted," Shenron's eyes flared. He roared and vanished, the Dragon Balls rose and dispersed.

When she didn't appear near us, I closed my eyes and focused on finding her Ki. Time seemed to slow and I for several minutes, I thought she was still dead. But I kept looking over her grave every few minutes, her body wasn't there...  
And, then, I sensed her. I soared into the air to find her, to see her again.  
"Serah!" I cried, tears streaking past my eyes as I flew.


	12. Phoenix

The same scene replayed before my eyes. Buu spiraling downwards as Gohan's Kamehameha Wave streaked the sky to Hercule. It poured and I couldn't tell what time of day it was. I could still feel the goosebumps on my arms as the battle raged intensely.  
"Serah," Jane stood next to me. She had a black eye and bruises discolored her face and arms. "You stopped him, the world is safer."  
"But," I looked away from the battle, staring intently at the ground. "What about Buu...?"

"KAMEHAME..."  
"Serah, there was no other way."  
"HAAAA!"  
I closed my eyes, thankful the rain washed away the tears as they came. Someone hit the ground, I heard the loud crunch as Hercule roared with laughter.  
Was there really no other way?

"Serah..." a new voice loomed overhead. "SERAH..." The rain stopped. Surprised, I looked up, and every drop of water was suspended in the air. An enormous dragon descended from the clouds, parting them where he had come through. The sun's rays flared through, lighting up the dragon's serpentine body. Buu, Gohan and Hercule were all suspended in the sky, seeming unaware of the dragon.  
"You've been wished back to life..." The dragon kept moving around and over the area, until he finally turned to me. He moved faster and faster, opening his jaws at the last moment and swallowing me whole. I screamed and lost conciousness.

I felt like I was floating and completely submerged in water. I started to panic before Shenron spoke again, "You are unique. I will not give you this option again, so choose wisely." Two bodies floated to me from the darkness around me.  
One was a human body, it was my human body, exactly how I remembered it looked. The other was what I had been the last three years. I hesitated. Do I take my human body or my changed body?  
I shook my head; for this felt like it should be obvious. I should take my human body, because I'm human. On the other hand, I should take the changed body because I knew I'd feel like I'd be forsaking what I had been through.

I nodded to myself and swam to my body. I heard Shenron roar and the lake bottom appeared below me. In a second, I was in the sky, arms spread wide as I felt the wind and water rush around me. I filled my lungs in a deep breath, turning my body horizontaly and facing the sky. As I exhaled, I felt Buu's Ki in the distance flaring and approaching very quickly.  
Pulling myself vertically again, I mustered my Ki and hurtled towards him. In a few moments, we met, crashing into each other and rolling over each other for a few yards before steadying our hovering.

He kept kissing my face. Between kisses, I managed, "Buu, I was lost..."  
For several minutes, we embraced. His arms were wrapped firmly around my torso, mine over his shoulders as I nuzzled into his neck. "I'll never do anything stupid like that again," I promised.

"Buu love Serah." I felt a smile tug at his lips.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
